


Sweaters and Beakers

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, a work in progress!, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who was it?”<br/>“His name was Dean, I believe.” He said ever-so-casually, fiddling within his drawer.<br/>“Oh my GOD, Dean?! Like Dean Winchester?”<br/>“Uh, yeah, I suppose. What is the big deal?” Castiel took a swallow. Was he some jerk? He didn’t want him to be a jerk. He liked him when he met him. He sure did feel that spark when he touched him.<br/>“God, is he hot!” Ruby said, “You have gotten a lucky encounter, but I’m afraid to tell ya kiddo, he rolls only one way, and it’s to the ladies.”<br/>Castiel’s heart sank a little. Just a little…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Castiel threw his windbreaker on. Though it was _September_ , September in Seattle was a bit too chilly for his liking.

It was the end of his first week of college- _’Thank Goodness’_ \- he thought. It wasn’t the _worst_ week, per se, but it was just... there. It was summer yesterday, and today, it seemed like midterms were just about coming up.

Castiel flicked through all his papers and binders within his brown, leather backpack. _‘Too many things, frankly, for the first week.’_ He thought, successfully pulling out a map of the campus. He tucked it neatly away in his jacket and tightened the knot on his shorts while he could. Castiel had had a bit of an.... accident one track practice in high school. He surely wasn't going to let that happen to him the first week of college.

**

Castiel was right, exactly 58 degrees and there, indeed, was a chill to the air. He zipped up his windbreaker and set his timer. Castiel was aiming for a good 10 minutes of 3 miles. He began running, and didn’t really care to look at the glossy, folded paper within his blue-gray jacket. He could look at the map later. Where he ended up didn’t matter, as long as he had a good pace and wasn’t sweating like crazy, he’d be fine.

As he picked up pace, everything was simply perfect. The sound of his shoes hitting the concrete, the wind blowing in his face, that one burn any runner loves. Castiel saw many other walkers or runners, but he, as he calculated the speed and distance he had ran, was clearly the fastest.

 

“Faster, faster…” He murmured to himself, brushing a stray hair away and picking up speed. His lungs were beginning to feel as if they were incinerating cell by cell. Castiel checked his watch. _9:45._ He was so close. “Almost three mil-” _Bam_. The momentum of the figure Castiel had slammed against transferred straight to his skull as he hit the ground.

“Oh my god, sorry!” A hand was held out for Castiel to grab. He took ahold of the limb  and tried his best to balance himself back up.

“Are you alright? God dammit, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this. I’m really sorry…” The man’s voice was low and that made Castiel’s fuzzy vision become a bit clearer.

 

“I--uh, I think I’m alright.” Castiel flattened his windbreaker and took in his surroundings. What was he doing again? _Oh right… running._

****“How about I take you back to your dorm? And again, sorry about that. By the way, what’s the name?”

“The… _name_? What name?” Castiel asked, stumbling around.

“Your name.” The man chuckled, grabbing a hold of Castiel’s shoulders. It sent electricity pulsing down his arm and back up. _‘Why did it do that? Arms don’t usually do that. I’m feeling dizzy.’_ He thought.

“The names...Castiel.” He slurred, looking up into the man’s green, green eyes. It made his heart throb twice as fast. _‘Why is that happening. That’s not normal.’_ Castiel thought, not in the right frame of mind.

“Hey, dude, you look a little…”

“Woozy? Yeh…” He wobbled more and that’s when the man knew he should either take Castiel to a hospital or his dorm.

“Let’s get you to your dorm, Cas. Which way?” Castiel pointed right, back down the path _he had_ been effectively running down.

“Oh, I forgot to mention my name. It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” He smiled, his pearly, white teeth could possibly be seen from a mile away, Castiel thought.

**

“Hey! Clarence. What’s up with limp puppet over here?” Castiel’s friend, Meg, spat out.

 _“Meg Masters.”_ She shook Dean’s hand. “I’m _this_ guy’s friend.”

“You say it like you don’t want to be.”

“I don’t.”

Dean laughed at the bickering going on between the two.

“I can take him back to his dorm.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Think I can’t, sweet boy?” Meg smirked and took ahold of Cas’ body.

“See you, Dean…” Cas said dreamily. Dean waved goodbye and watched them walk away.

**

Meg _finally_ got Cas back after many occurrences of his shorts almost slipping down, and barely tripping on her shoelace as he “tried” to walk.

“Cas, you gotta stop hitting on all the cute ones.” Meg said affixing Castiel to his bed.

“Hitting? I didn’t punch anyone…” Cas said wearily, rubbing his head.

“Man, you must be pretty knocked up right now. Good thing you’re a guy.”

“Meg, I told you to stop making sex jokes…” Cas said rolling over. Meg furrowed her brows, “As I was saying… you were _hitting_ on that guy, weren’t ya big boy?

“I don’t like guys.” Castiel said stuffing his face into his pillow, suddenly feeling a bit less dizzy.

“Yes you do, you dumbass. I’ve seen your diary.”

“Wh-what? I don’t have one!” Cas said shooting up in bed, as if he were fine all along.

“Yeah, I know.” Meg rolled her eyes, “I read your old ones. The ones in the box marked: “ _Castiel’s Old Stuff_ ” A girl does know how to look, you know.” She said with a chuckle.

  
“I didn’t know you liked a boy named Mark!”

“Don’t mention him.” Cas said sternly.

“What, bad times, Clarence?”

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel was clearly not in the mood. Meg took a seat at his desk.

“Fine, _Clar_ \- Cas. I’m just sayin’ that I know ‘bout you and your super-homo childhood. I didn’t know you had a brother either…”

“Meg… I told you to never ask me of my family.” His face was stone cold. Meg threw up her hands in defense, “Alright fine! But please, tell me, did you find old buddy boy back there cute?”

“I told you I am not gay, Meg.”

“You so are, butt-checker-outer.” She teased.

“I don’t check guys’ butts out, Meg.” Castiel replied, thinking of all the manly butts he had seen in jogs-- and DEFINITELY didn’t like, of course.

“Yes you do! I’ve seen you lick your lips and everything. It’s quite enthralling, really.” Castiel shot Meg a look that could penetrate through the walls. He kept that face for a few minutes until breaking.

“Fine. Yes, I did, Meg. Are you happy now? You found out I’m gay and have a liking for the guy that crushed my skull.”

“Oh Clarence, I knew it all along. See you soon. I have to fill Jo and Ruby in on this juicy news. See ya in heaven!” Meg quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Cas’ headache was slowly coming back…

**

_A text._ From Jo,

_Hey Cassie! Meg told me of your gay secret. Hey, don’t worry. I’m all a-ok with you being gay. And I promise to keep it to myself unlike Meg. xo, Jo._

Cas was interrupted on thinking what to text back, when a loud knock came at this door.

“ _Yes_?” He asked to the door.

“It’s Ruby, idiot.” Castiel let out a sigh, “Come in.” Once Ruby entered, she shut the door and jumped onto his bed.

“Tell me everything, Castiel! I SERIOUSLY did not know you had a gay thing.”

“I did not have a gay thing. I have a gay “life” though, if that is what you mean.” Each word was filled with sass.

“Woahkay, kiddo. _Gay Life_ , then. But I didn’t even know. You HAVE known me the longest, remember?” She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

Castiel got out of bed to look for some aspirin. “Ruby, I am not in the mood to explain my whole life to you. Yes, I had a little thing with a cute guy. That is the end of the story. Goodbye.”

“Who was it?”

“His name was Dean, I believe.” He said ever-so-casually, fiddling within his drawer.

“Oh my GOD, Dean?! Like Dean Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah, I suppose. What is the big deal?” Castiel took a swallow. Was he some jerk? He didn’t want him to be a jerk. He liked him when he met him. He sure did feel that spark when he touched him.

“God, is he hot!” Ruby said, “You have gotten a lucky encounter, but I’m afraid to tell ya kiddo, he rolls only one way, and it’s to the ladies.”

Castiel’s heart sank a little. Just a little… “Ruby, I’m not in the mood. My head hurts.” He said, trying to find a way to get her out as fast as possible. He barely even knew this green-eyed hunk and it hurt so much to know he was straight.

“He has a brother you know, but don’t touch him or I’ll kick your ass, angel.” She exclaimed with a snarl and taking a seat on Cas’ bed.

“Are you trying to have a girl talk with me, Ruby? Because I can assure you that I’m definitely not the male to go to for that.” Castiel said looking from the bed cover to her.

“Castiel, I am desperate for a good talk and you happen to be here. So looks like you’ll be victim number one.” Ruby said with a slight frown, “See, I like his brother. Sam Winchester. Are you sure you’ve never heard of him?” She questioned, leaning in on her elbows. Cas nodded no, because he barely knows anyone. That is what it has always been like for him. It’s not that he’s lonely, he just likes being alone. So therefore, the fact that he knows many people would be a complete lie.

  
“He’s tall?” Her hand waving from left to right in mid-air, trying her best to portray his height. “And he’s got this brown hair...and it parts in the middle...and he wears a lot of plaid. Like, a lot. And he’s _such_ a nerd but I like a guy who knows his way around books.” By now, Ruby’s eyes are glowing and if someone were to say it, they’d say she’s got the biggest heart eyes on earth.

Castiel sat there, silently wishing he could talk like that. Wishing _he_ could talk about his current infatuation with Dean, but he knows that Ruby would probably tease him and prod him. Perhaps Jo was the girl to go to.

Ruby noticed the blank stare she was receiving from her best friend, “Um, Cas, nothing? Nothing at all, dude? Never ever seen him?” Cas shook his head. “Not even once?” Again, no, Castiel had not.

“Ruby, I don’t talk to many people.” He let out a sigh.

“You’ve got me, Meg, and Jo!” She said slowly rising from her position, “And you know what, you are a talker. A sassy one, for sure. I say you go talk to this Dean boy and ask him on a date!” Ruby said standing, as if she were announcing a new game plan.

“Hell no, I could never do that! He’s _straight,_ Ruby. You told me that minutes ago! A gay guy asking a straight guy on a _date_? Yeah, okay.” He said with a final, dry laugh. Ruby frowned and set both hands on his shoulders.

“Fine, Novak. Do whatever you want, but don’t come crying to me, or Meg, or Jo if you put yourself behind a wall and don’t take a risk.” _Great_. Now what will Cas do? He can’t chicken out and not say at least _something_ to Dean. But what if he does? He doesn’t even know the guy or where his dorm is, in the least. Castiel decided to push it to the back of his mind for now.

Ruby’s eyes flicked to the clock hanging on the wall perpendicular to Cas’ bed. “Oh shi-” She grabbed her belongings and began to walk out the door, “Gotta go, Novak. See you in Bio.” The door slammed before Cas could reply, which left him standing by his bed, in the same stance from when Ruby was giving him that pep talk that would be stuck in the back of his head for days...

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap, Tap, Tap_. Castiel’s pencil was continuously hitting the desk which messily displayed all of his notes for Psychology. He didn’t necessarily want to sign up for it in the first place, but his mother insisted he take it because if he gets to double major in Linguistics and Medieval and Renaissance History, so be it, but he’ll be damned to hell and back if he doesn’t come home with some knowledge he can use at his mother’s parties.

“And the fact that not even the smartest of people realize they do this on a day to day basis, it clearly shows that…”

 _‘Blah Blah Blah’_ Castiel thought. He could care less about this class. He knows his mother means well in the end, but it always seemed to be about her and her friends she invites over to over drink the wine she got from her wedding with her ex-husband years before--Castiel’s dad, whom also left him before he was born. He sometimes ponders about his dad’s existence and what it would be like to have him here, but he wasn’t born when he left, so it doesn’t pain him at all.

The professor closed his book which silently announced that class was over. Castiel gathered his notes and threw them into his navy blue Jansport. It was colder today, reaching closer to October. He felt like he was going to have a heat stroke if he didn’t step outside. That morning, Cas figured it would be chilly so he threw on his dark blue sweater, jeans, and dark blue vans to match. However, little did he know, after sitting in a lecture room which was set to be 70 degrees inside, you get hot fast. He was dying for some cold air on his skin again.

The walk back was indeed satisfying. Once Castiel stepped out of the building, the cold October air hit his face and he couldn’t be happier to get out of that hell hole. Unfortunately, his dorm was really close, which meant less time for him to cool off. He decided to take the walk slower just so he could enjoy it more.

The sky was cloudy, like usual. His mother said when he was born, it was a cloudy day but that was one of the best and prettiest things about it. When she was laying in the hospital bed holding baby Castiel, she said how she turned her head to look outside and that it was raining. Cas has always loved rain, for some reason. It’s relaxing and helps him focus a whole lot more when studying, too, which is a plus.

From where he was walking, he could see his dorm. He really didn’t want to go back, but only because he felt so serene walking outside. As he continued his venture, he passed by a light pole which had numerous papers taped to it. He saw the word “volunteer” which caught his eye. He looked behind him to make sure no one saw. He was a sucker for stuff that kept his mind off of whatever was going on back home. His older brother, Gabriel, was in college too, but he really missed leaving his little sister Anna and Hael back at home. Hael’s looks took after Castiel--dark brown hair and rich blue eyes. Much of the time, he’d get texts from his mother saying how much his little sisters miss him or how she was going to try dating sites again. Castiel just wanted to focus on school and not have all these distractions from back home, as much as he loves his family.

**

When he got back into his dorm room, he jumped onto his bed and took a better look at the pamphlet he grabbed from the light pole.

_“Volunteer needed to help General Chemistry professor in the lab to clean up. Will be offered $25.00 each visit but hard work is expected otherwise a new volunteer will be hired to help. Get back to Professor Roman Thursday, October 8th. Meet in Room 401”_

“Thursday!? That’s tomorrow!” He exclaimed out loud to no one in particular. _‘This is perfect. I get a job, some money, and get to be acquainted with another professor...I could always use good connections for later on!’_

Castiel stripped himself of his sweater and laid down. He realized he had a project to finish, but he didn't care. _‘Finally. Something to do other than studying The Battle of Hastings and Latin...’_

**

Castiel put on an evergreen colored sweater with dark gray vans and blue denim jeans. _'You wear too many vans, Castiel.'_ His mother's voice sounded in his head. He chuckled at the thought and headed out to the Science building.

It was far more colorful than the other buildings; far more colorful than any place his classes were held in.

"Some designer come in here?" He muttered to himself, letting his hand trail along the orange painted walls that lead to upstairs. Apparently someone heard him because right then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we don't use Uranium for paint...anymore," He held out his hand which Castiel hesitantly shook, "I'm Dick Roman, General Chemistry professor. I certainly have not seen you around here before. Are you the volunteer?" Cas nodded in reply.

Dick Roman let out a sigh, "Alright, let's head upstairs then. I've got quite a few chores for you." Castiel didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at him, and nor did he like the snarly tone to his voice either. _'Lucky me.'_ He thought while following Professor Roman up the stairs and into the room.

There were many students in there and none that he knew either. Professor Roman instructed him to sort out the available lab textbooks that stayed the room: "We don't need any more lost or stolen books that should be staying in the lab in the first place. I say if you have enough money to get into this place you should be able to afford some textbooks." Dick Roman had said. _'Does the douchebag even know how wrong he is?'_ Castiel thought. Thank goodness he wouldn't have to talk to the guy the whole time until he was to pick up his twenty five bucks and leave.

Castiel took a seat at a black lab table in the back of the room where he was to put a white sticker in the inside of each cover and handwrite _GC Lab Textbooks. Stays in lab. Professor Dick Roman_. As he started, he figured it was going to be tedious and hand-cramping. In fact, it was quite relaxing. Once he got into the rhythm of it, he was getting 5 books done within each three minutes.

As he wrote out on the stickers, he listened to the class instructions.

"Today is going to be a tricky lab. Grab any free textbook that's labelled already in the back and read the instructions. Remember that we are in the mini organic unit, so you'll be smelling samples and determining what the name could be and filling out numerous charts. I will not be collecting it but I expect to see this information you gain today applied on the final project at the end of the semester. Also make sure to not explode any beakers on the hot plates. I've had a few students do those over the past few years." _Silence._ Castiel was intently listening that he was surprised on his eagerness to hear more. He liked chemistry in high school contrary to most kids who found it challenging, but alas he went down the english and history route instead of science.

Dick Roman continued after pausing, "And I believe we all know who for this year." His voice was rude and twisted and it made Castiel's own stomach twist. The professor looked straight at a boy sitting in the middle of it all at the table. The rest of the class silently giggled. Dick cleared his throat: "Dean Winchester." Cas' head shot up immediately. He knew that name. He ran into him when he was jogging almost 2 or 3 weeks before!

His neck went hot, which signalled he was blushing. Thank goodness he was in the back. He realized Dick Roman was staring at him. "Something up back there? You aren't in this class so if you want to keep your job you better keep working." Castiel nodded and quickly went back to labeling.

**

The students began talking amongst themselves and headed to where Castiel was stationed with only 10 books left to label. "10...9..." He mumbled to himself as he got closer to the end of his task.

A hand quickly graced his for only a millisecond. He looked up and it was the one and only dreamy Dean Winchester Castiel's been secretly crushing on for weeks on end.

Dean grabbed a book but didn't walk away from the table. "Cas was the name right? I'm the guy who accidentally knocked you down a few weeks ago." He said with a laugh at the end.

Castiel squinted his eyes and questioned the sudden willingness of Dean's friendliness. From the way Ruby and Meg were talking, it seemed like Dean was the kind of guy to find the hottest girl at a party, participate in a one night stand and write a quick note that only said "Sayonara" on the cheap pillows before the girl would wake up.

"Yes, I remember you Dean." He replied, "Sorry if I said something's whilst my brain was half working." Castiel smiled at the end of his sentence to attempt to seem sweet and not a dick.

"Well sorry you got a verbal beating outta Dick Roman over there." He emphasized on 'Dick' and smirked. "Well see ya around Cas." He walked away.

Why did his own name make his nerves go crazy? "Cas" coming out of Dean's mouth was, for some reason, inexplicably hot. If felt like fireworks went off all over his body and he craved for more. He couldn't even believe someone that good looking would want to talk to him. He was still getting used to the fact that this wasn't high school anymore. No one knew he wasn't a talker or that he was a total bookworm either. This was like a fresh start.

As Castiel packed up the extra books into the cupboard he realized how much he likes Dean in goggles. Like, a lot. He turned to glance at him, to watch him fuddle with the hot plate dial and joke with his partner. A wave of jealousy came over him. Dean looked up and saw Cas staring. He smiled at him. Castiel smiled back.

He quickly ran past Dick Roman's desk, grabbed the money and rushed out the room.

 _Dean Winchester smiled at him._ His whole body was on fire and from then on he knew he wouldn't be able to focus much the rest of the day. Maybe Dean wasn't as much of a jerk as he anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you are everyone, Chapter 2! Enjoy :) I've got some good plans in store for the next few chapters which I can not wait to type up!!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wanted to meet with Jo at a local coffee shop for the only reason that he felt like she’d be the best to talk with about Dean.

He took the booth in a back, where no one ever sits. Jo walked in sporting a yellow sundress and a brown purse at her side.

“Date today, Jo?” Castiel asked taking a sip of his coffee. Jo smiled at the remark but said nothing.

“I suppose that is a yes?” Cas said smirking. She let out a big sigh as she sat down and twiddled with the loose hairs from her bun.

“Yes, Cas. But don’t make fun of me.” His brows furrowed at that. Why would he ever want to make fun of his friend? “I’m going out on a date with Benny Lafitte.” She was still beaming despite her pleas to keep the whole thing quiet.

“I’ve heard of him before. Isn’t he the guy around campus that cuts down trees and trims bushes?”

“Landscaping, you mean, Cas?” She giggled, “Yeah, I’m going out with him. He’s such a sweetheart...he’s like a teddy bear.” Jo rested her head on her hand.

“Why shouldn’t I tell anyone, again?” Castiel asked taking another sip.

“I told Meg and she laughed at me. She said that I’m too good for a cheap-ass landscaper. Honestly, it hurt my feelings. So I came to you.” She smiled and grabbed his hands, “Now tell me about you, my blue-eyed angel! I need to know all about him.” Castiel knew Jo would be like this. She always was this way; a sweet, caring girl who fights for the best causes and takes care of every one of her friends, too.

“As you know, my sexuality is no secret anymore…” He paused and looked around. The cafe was empty, “I think I like Dean Winchester.” Castiel said in a small whisper. Jo’s eyes widened.

“ _You like him!?!_ ” She said a little too loudly. Cas hastily covered Jo’s mouth and surveyed the premises again. Empty. Except for the barista, but he looked more interested in his phone than his job either way.

“Yes..” He said through his teeth and downed his coffee.

“Woah there, Alcoholics Anonymous! This isn’t vodka, ya know.” She said grabbing his cup from his hands and setting it down.

“It’s just that...he talked to me while I was volunteering. He takes General Chemistry and he asked about my name again...we talked...I stared...he smiled.” Castiel’s eyes were glistening. Jo let out a whistle.

“Wo-woah! Is-is that?” She evaluated his face.

“What?” Cas asked confused.

“I know them when I see them! Heart eyes!” She said with a squeal, “You must like him a lot then, huh?” She said leaning back on her side of the booth seeming proud on her discovery.

“I barely know him, Jo. I mean, yeah, we talked, but Ruby said he’s straight…” He let his head fall. He hated that word a lot lately.

“Cas, no one is straight unless they say so. You know, I know Ruby probably said something about him and women and countless amount of sex, but trust me... _You never know_. College is a time for experimenting and well, you never know.” Jo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Stop worrying for now and try your best to charm him.” She smiled. This whole conversation did make Cas feel minimally better.

“Hey, you two gonna be here for long? Your little girlfriend over there never ordered a drink.” The barista shouted from the counter, “If you wanna stay you gotta purchase.” He said and continued wiping the counter with the world’s dirtiest-rag-which-should-never-be-used-for-cleaning-ever.

“Sorry. We’ll get going.” Castiel said as they both stood up.

“It was good seeing you one on one, Cas.” Jo said, “Let’s do it again sometime!” She pulled Castiel in for a hug. She was way too tight for him to even move his arms.  The barista cleared his throat. Castiel turned around as best as he could.

“No PDA in the coffee shop.” The guy must really love doing his job at the worst moments, mustn't he?

“Oh we’re not-”

“I don’t care, just get out.” Jerk.

**

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open. _Thursday._ Today was Thursday! He jolted out of bed and opened his drawer. He usually was quick with this kinda thing but now he wanted to look his best for Dean.

“Is this what girls feel like?” He mumbled sorting through every sweater and tshirt. After what seemed to be hours, he came across one shirt that certainly did not seem like his own.

“ACDC?” He murmured. He knew Gabriel loved them; perhaps his shirt accidentally made it into Cas’ pile before college started. He shrugged, “Wouldn’t hurt.” Castiel slipped on the shirt. It was soft, like it had been worn countless amounts of times before.

**

He knew he was a few minutes early for the class to start, but he figured he might see Dean walking in-which meant he may be able to talk with him even more. He sat on a bench against the wall, parallel to the lab. Like he had guessed, small waves of students would walk past, some going into the lab, some heading straight down the hall.

He checked the clock on the wall. Castiel had been waiting ten minutes already and no sign of Dean. He let out a groan. There was Dick Roman, making his way down the hall with coffee in hand and the stereotypical leather messenger bag on his shoulder.

“Hello, Castiel, waiting for anything in particular?” He snapped, “Get inside. Today’s going to be an easy day for you, luckily.” This was _totally_ not worth the twenty-five he gets at the end but at least he gets to see Dean’s face while working. Most of the class was inside already, but still no Dean.

Dick had him sort out old papers from years back by unit. He had told Castiel: “I save them so that if anyone wants to ask me a question, I don’t even have to help. I just throw them this page and tell them to figure it out themselves. ‘Seems to work out so far.” Castiel nodded like an eager puppy, acting like he agreed to everything _Dick_ Roman said while he was opposed to everything that came out of his mouth in the first place.

Halfway through class as Cas got halfway through the stack of papers, Dean Winchester bursted in, hair a mess and he was pretty sure his shirt was on backwards, too.

“Dean Winchester, where have you been?” Professor Roman said in a strict tone. Dean didn’t say anything figuring he could get away with keeping his mouth shut. However, Dick Roman still was standing there, staring at him and waiting for an answer.

“Um, f-family emergency, sir. Sorry.” Dean said as he hurried to his seat. He didn’t seem like the type to succumb to authority because he probably isn’t. It felt like his whole personality changed when Dick was talking to him like that.

“See me after class.” Was the only thing that came out of Roman’s mouth. He clasped his hands together, “Well, let’s begin, shall we?”

Castiel found that rhythm he was in last time. “Organic, Density, Inorganic, Heat…” He mumbled to himself. Like last week, he listened in on the class instructions. Dick Roman had instructed them to burn magnesium.

“But Professor, we’re not on the Inorganic unit yet...when we did that in high school, it was in inorganic.” She said in her high voice. Towards the end of the sentence, Castiel heard the fear of “Oh Dear Lord Above, did I just say that to our professor?” The girl waited patiently while her foot was tapping a thousand miles a second.

“Hannah, I will say this one last time. I am the professor and I call the shots here, okay? No further questions. All of you, get to work.”

**

After class, Cas had one last paper to put into a pile. He desperately did not want to mess up since he knew Dick would probably fire him if he even messed up one page. “Fire?” Castiel said quietly to himself, “Yes, it must be…” He decided to put it in the “Fire” pile and speedily put the complete stacks into their appropriate unit boxes.

“Mr. Winchester. I expect you not to be late to class next time. As a penalty, I’m assigning you an extra project. Please review the most important aspects of why smell matters to us.”      

"Professor, I've got Engineering projects I have to finish, too." His voice was strained, like he was about to burst.

"No excuses, Dean. I've heard about your smarts but I can tell you're the kinda guy who likes to party more than actually participate in college." Dean said nothing but snatch the project outline out of Dick’s hands angrily and stormed out.

Castiel soon followed after grabbing his money. He was walking a few feet behind Dean who still seemed angry.

‘Should I?’ He thought. Then Ruby sounded in his head, “Don't come crying to me, or Meg, or Jo if you put yourself behind a wall and don’t take a risk." Cas let out a sigh and caught up to Dean's pace.

          "Oh hiya, Cas." His voice was stale. Castiel inspected his facial features- the slight scruff, sharp jawline, cheekbones, green apple eyes, pink lips...

          "I saw Professor Roman assigned you a project."

          "Yeah, guy's a dick, for sure. This is college, not high school. The douchebag shouldn't hand out assignments left and right like a teacher who hates every kid he crosses and think they've got extra time. I've got 3 projects for my engineering classes and that's already enough on my plate." Dean's jaw clenched which caused very bad things to happen to him down south. Castiel hoped this was a good idea.

          "Well, back in highschool I got an A in chemistry. I can help you with it if you'd like." Dean stopped mid-walk and turned to Cas.

          "Really!?" His mood seemed to perk up.

          "Sure, I don't see why not." Castiel said, now feeling very accomplished.

          "I guess we should meet somewhere someday. Saturday good for you? My place?" Dean asked, his green eyes penetrating Castiel's own blue eyes. Dean fiddled in his backpack pocket and handed Cas his phone. Castiel didn't know what was happening.

         "You want me to take your phone?" He asked hesitantly. Dean laughed at that. He realized he liked making Dean laugh.

         "No, put your number in. We'll need to get in contact some how."

         "Su-sure." Cas grabbed his phone and input his number. After, he handed the phone back, waiting for Dean to say something.

        "Phone Cas? I won't bite, promise." Dean smirked at Cas. He realized Dean meant to get out his own phone so he could put his number in too. He quickly sorted through his bag when he fished out his phone and handed it over.

      "Oh my god, you into ACDC? I love them." Dean's hand immediately went to touch the shirt, as if to see if it were real. He must have realized he jumped a little too far (not that Cas minded) and paused, surveying Castiel's face and cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck. "So, live close to here?"

       "No, I live down on the other end."

       "Oh, same here! What's your room number?" Dean asked. Castiel wondered why he was so suddenly interested in his living quarters.

       "I'm on the fourth floor room 403."

       "Dude!" Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, "I'm 2 floors above you!" Cas was still in shock that Dean was even touching him in the first place--two different times. "Well I'll see ya around, Cas! And saturday!" He seemed really eager.

       Perhaps freshman year wouldn't be as bad as he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Comment what you think so far or any feedback :)! I've been working diligently on Chapters everyday. Thanks everyone, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Chapter 4 is finally up! I've got some good, good plans for the story ;)! Enjoy!

Castiel set his alarm early for Saturday morning; needless to say when he woke up, he was not to be messed with. The night before, Cas had set out his clothes he was going to wear at Dean’s. Then it hit him.

‘I get to see his room...I get to be in his room…’ He thought, nerves now bursting with excitement. His mother always told him that a room is like the view into the soul, because it shows the true, personal living space of someone. But that was how she got him to clean his and Gabriel’s room so perhaps the way she said it wasn’t meant for times like this--but it would do.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring!_ His mom. What a coincidence. He picked the phone up off the dresser and decided whether or not to answer.

_“Castiel, you promise to always call me once you’re in college right, honey?” His mom patted the dark brown hair on his 4 year old head. Little did he know, he was making a promise to something that would bug him once he realizes his mother loves calling him mid-study session. “A mother is love, a mother is great, a mother is-What is it Castiel? We practiced this!” His mother always made up rhymes to brainwash him into saying things he had no idea he was saying: “Someone you’ll never hate,” Little Castiel squealed, frantically grabbing his mom’s leg, “I pwomise to always call you, mommy.”_

After that memory popped back into his mind, he felt obligated to answer either way. “Hello, mother. It’s a little early.” His mom always seemed to be a little too perky at this time of day.

“Oh, _hi_ , honey. Glad you picked up. ‘Tried calling Gabe but he must be busy with work or studying or whatever.”

“Or sleeping.” He suggested.

“Castiel, honey, you are quite the wild child.” He turned the volume down a few notches since his mother was the loudest person on earth, apparently.

“What do you mean?” He asked falteringly.

“I’m just saying, _honey_ , that you must take after your dad.”

“I don’t know my dad, remember.” He realized how mouthy he sounded.

“Well aren’t you brazen! I call you and all I get is thi-”

“Sorry mom, carry on as to what you wanted to call about.” He knew picking up the phone was a bad idea now.

“Well I was wondering if you had any good information on Gabriel. I haven’t been able to reach him in weeks. Have you seen him? Has he visited you?” Castiel realized, no, he hasn’t. A pang went off in his stomach. He missed Gabriel.

“No...he must have a girlfriend, or something.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful! I hope he does. Gabe can get a little crazy without a friend to share the craziness, huh, honey? Right?”

“Yes, mom.” The call was already dragging on for minutes.

“How about you?” He recognized this ‘tone’ of voice in his mother. She was asking him if he had a girlfriend yet, too, “How are you doing in the love department, honey?”

“I-uh, I don’t.” He was blushing--and thank goodness his mother couldn’t see, “I, uh, I have to go help someone with a project...So I’ve got to go.”

“Oh, did you make a new friend!?” God, did she get perky.

“M-mother. I have to go. Bye Love y-” He locked his phone screen and threw it onto his bed. He made sure to mentally note that _Don’t answer the phone from your mom at 6 in the morning._

**

Dean had texted him his dorm room number on Friday and a, “See you then”. Either way Castiel was glad he even had his number in the first place.

He wasn’t sure whether or not to knock on his door. He had waited until it was 8 in the morning since he was usually up and running by that time, anyway. He hesitantly stood there and checked up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw him awkwardly loitering by Dean Winchester’s door. He started to hear murmurings from inside his room:

“Sammy, I can’t. Yes I-” _Pause._  "I know, Sam, but I have a friend coming over to help me with a project.” Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes, _‘He called me his friend…’_ He couldn’t believe how much his crush on Dean had grown already.

Castiel waited a little longer before knocking. “Looks like he’s here. Gotta go Sammy.” He could hear the sound of Dean setting down his phone and before he saw it, the door was open. He had messy bed hair and a gray shirt on with black sweats. Dean drew a hand through his hair, which looked wet. Castiel shifted in his position, trying to make down south not so obvious.

“Hey Cas. Come on in.”

“Sorry If I’m a little early. I wake up early.” Dean grinned at that.

“ ‘S okay. I just got out of the shower. Plus my brother called. Love him, but he calls me left ‘n right to “check in”,” Dean used air quotes as he said that, “He lives on the opposite side, by the Science building.” He said as he walked into the bathroom, most likely brushing his teeth.

“What is he planning to major in?” Castiel asked, setting down his bag on the couch parallel to Dean’s TV. His room was quite clean, really, as long as you ignored the trash can full of god knows what and messy bed sheets.

Cas shifted again. From inside the bathroom Dean answered, “Law.”

He walked back and joined him on the couch. “ I really don’t want to do this, Cas.”

“I understand, Dean, but your grade depends on it.” He was looking down, sorting through his backpack, but could feel Dean’s gaze.

“So Dick wants me to talk about smells and whatever the hell he said. I wasn’t listening.”

“I believe he wants you to talk about the relevance of smells using topics from the Unit.” He opened the binder he brought with him--his old Chemistry binder from high school--he was actually glad his mom forced him to pack any important subjects he may need if he gets stuck or confused.

Dean ogled the binder, “Dude, how old is that?” It was practically falling apart.

“My old Chemistry binder. I figured it may be of good help to you while working on it.” Dean let out a groan.

“I really don’t wanna do this Cas. How ‘bout we go get something to eat, huh?” He said slapping Castiel on the shoulder.

“Dean-” He was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Castiel forgot what he was talking about and was completely, utterly lost in his green eyes.

After the thirty seconds that past of Dean trying to get Cas to not tutor him, and Cas staring at Dean, he finally succumbed to getting the project over with.

**

Castiel’s session with Dean frankly, went well. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of Dean gazing him while he wasn’t looking, which didn’t just happen once, but many, many times.

But no, Dean couldn’t like him...Ruby said so. He’s straight. On the walk to his class, Renaissance for the Middle Class, he could feel his mood dropping. But then, like an angry mother, Jo resonated in his head: _“You never know…”_ She was right. Even if Dean _did_ sleep with practically every girl on campus, who was to say he was straight? After that thought, Castiel decided to push it to the back of his head. He had been getting really jealous lately.

This truly was the one class he was glad he has. His professor, Professor Moseley, seemed to take a liking to him, too. The class was small, which was nice because it meant you got closer to your professor, which always helped for later on.

He for some reason, was distracted. Castiel fidgeted in his seat and tapped his fingers on the desk. He looked at the clock on Professor Moseley’s desk; a green colored clock she had always adored: “This is my green clock, so before you go and tease me about it, let me tell you: I’ll kick you out of this class.” It was the ongoing joke with the class. However, the more he stared at it, he recognized the color. ‘Where have I seen that?’ He speculated. _‘Dean’s eyes. His eyes are so-’_

“Castiel, can you tell us about Brunelleschi and Ghiberti?” She leaned her hand onto one a table to the right of her.

“Oh-uh…” _Ghiberti? Who’s that?_ He couldn’t remember who the hell those people were, but the look on her face seemed like he should.

“Anything, Castiel?” She tapped her fingers on the table.

“No...sorry, professor.” Professor Moseley sighed and called on someone else. He felt like he should listen, but he daydreamed about Dean just a little longer…

**

Class was over and Castiel frantically put his things away-ready to rush back to his dorm to catch an episode of _Full House_ ; a show he’s always secretly liked.

He put his backpack on, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Castiel.” It was Professor Moseley, “You’re my best student. Why weren’t you listening in class today?”

“I was, Professor.” She rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Castiel. I expect better attention next time! 100%!” She shouted at him as he rushed out.

He luckily made it out alive without an extra project as a penalty. Castiel pulled out his phone and went to his gallery. He saved pictures of his syllabus on there just in case. He luckily had nothing to work on, which was odd, but he decided to embrace it.

The clock read 12:30. “Full house…” He mumbled to himself. He’d have to run to his dorm to be able to get their on time.

“Cas!” Someone was shouting at him. He turned and saw it was none other than Dean Winchester. He gulped.

“You out of class?” He was grinning that dumb, stupid, annoying, adorable smile again.

“Yes, Dean, but I was about to-”

“No buts. You’re coming with me.” And next thing he knew, Dean was dragging him by his wrist to the dorms. Dean’s hands were especially warm on his wrist on this freezing winter day. And for some reason, the walk to his dorm was more eventful than Cas’ usual walk back to his dorm.

Probably because Dean Winchester was touching him, and that made it extremely hard for Castiel to think straight.

“What are we-” He pulled him into his dorm room and shut the door.

“Do you listen to any rock music whatsoever?” Dean asked holding Cas by the shoulders, as if this was the biggest deal on earth.

“No, Dean, I do not. Why?”

“Dude, sit on the couch, I’ve got work to do.” Castiel nodded despite being more confused than ever, and took a seat at the tan corduroy seat. Dean ran into the closet and was fiddling around inside.

“Nope, nope, nope--Aha!!” He pulled out a record player and one album that read _Led Zeppelin Physical Graffiti_. He looked up at Cas and grinned, “We’re gonna listen to some good ol’ rock. I figured you probably listened to Classical music or some crap like that.” He prepped the record player and the disk so everything was in place and ready to play.

“Classical? I’m more of a-” He was right, “You’re right.” Dean laughed and started the the music.

Cas sat stiffly on the couch. He watched Dean get into his zone as he layed down on the ground and closed his eyes, fingers tapping the carpeting to the beat. He must have felt Cas staring because he opened one eye, “Get comfy Cas, we got quite an album to listen to.”

Castiel decided to lay across the couch and close his eyes too. Dean must have done this countless of times; he looked so peaceful.

_“Oh, Saint Peter, at the gates of heaven... Won't you let me in, I never did no harm. I never did no wrong.”_

Dean mouthed the lyrics. Castiel resorted to taking a peek at Dean every once in a while because he loved how serene he looked and how it was making his heart beat faster…

He was in deep, for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean absolutely hated English class, or more so _American Literature_. His teacher, Professor Balthazar, was horrid. His accent was cool but other than that, Dean despised him.

His syllabus instructed a paper to be done by October 14th. Sam bugged him to finish it soon so he wouldn't have to worry about it later: "I want the best for you, Dean. Mom and dad worked day and night at their jobs to get both our asses in here." Sam had told him on the phone earlier that day.

Dean had no classes today--it was Saturday--so he decided to sit down, whip out his laptop, and get the damn paper over with it, or at least started. The whole prompt was on whether or not the student believed writers have evolved or if they have dwindled into YA writers writing for the young tweens filled with buzzing hormones and crazy libidos. He could care less, honestly-- _Let the goddamn kids enjoy their childhoods_ \--he would always think when seeing things like pageant shows and movies about a kid worked to the bone.

Minutes wasted away; he sat there, cursor blinking on the document but nothing coming to mind. He decided to call Sam.

"I'm bored." He groaned to his younger brother over the phone.

"Dean you should be writing your paper."

"Okay, mom." He said rolling his eyes, "Gettin' right to it." You could hear Sam making his bitchface a mile away. Dean's stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked condescendingly.

"Meet me at the diner, bitch."

"Fine. Jerk."

**

He took a seat in his usual booth in the back and ordered his favorite, a Turducken sandwich. Sam said they were hypnotizing Dean he had eaten so many. Of course Dean always replied with, 'Bitch'.

By the time Sam walked in, Dean had scarfed down half the huge sandwich already. The diner was packed, even during the day. Sam's bitchface face emerged again, "Dean, one day those sandwiches are going to give you a food high and you'll be known as- as the sandwich stoner! Eat an apple once in a while."

"Too late." Dean licked each of his fingers while Sam cringed and took a seat.

"Dean." He looked up at him.

"You sound serious." Sam coughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I, uh, met a girl." Dean's eyes widened.

"Name?"

"Jess. She's got blonde wavy hair. Her full name's actually Jessica Moore. We uh, started dating."

"Ahahaha! Right at it Sam, bang her yet?"

"Wha- _No_ Dean. We're going slow. I really like her and I'm serious about her so if you could just-"

"Cas!" Dean spotted his newfound friend by the entrance and waved at him to come over. Looked like that conversation would have to be paused for now.

Castiel was wearing another sweater, of course, even though the temperature had been fluctuating and actually getting warmer rather than the other way.

"Hi, Dean." He stood by the table, awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

"Take a seat!" Dean said patting the seat next to him. "This is my brother, Sam."

You could tell Castiel was calculating something after he sat down: he looked from left to right to each brother.

"Yeah, we don't look alike but we sure as hell share the same blood." Castiel smiled at Dean's remark. “He’s got the-” He whacked Sam’s hair, “Floppy hair, and I’ve got the,” he brought a hand through his hair, “Every-girl-wants-to-get-in-my-pants hair” He made a blue steel face. Castiel’s face faltered but still kept his smile.

“So, uh, Cas, right?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his soda a waitress dropped by to their table.

 “His full name’s actually Castiel. I call him Cas.” Despite Dean not being the only one to call him Cas, he still put an arm around his shoulder. Sam eyed the two of them.

“So _Castiel_ ” He shot a look at Dean, “When did you two meet?”

“I volunteer in Dean’s chemistry class...” Castiel replied, clearly dodging the _actual_ first time they met when he was a mess.

“Yeah, he’s actually good at the class. And he’s not even taking it!”

Castiel blushed, “Well, I did make it into the Top Chemistry Students of America in high school, Dean.” Sam smirked at his brother.

“Looks like you’ve got quite the friend, Dean, I failed chemistry in school.”

“Sammy, you don’t fail anything.”

“To dad I did.” Sam said, looking down at his drink. The atmosphere quickly became tense within seconds. Castiel looked to Dean.

The elder Winchester cleared his throat, “Well, Cas, what’s your family like?” He hoped to change the subject.

“I have two sisters, Hael and Anna, and an older brother, Gabriel. He’s in college too but I barely see him anymore. It’s like he disappeared. As for my mom, she calls me far too frequently.” You could tell the two Winchesters were waiting for the sentence to continue; to hear about the other half of the parents. It was as if Castiel could read their minds, “My father left us before we were born. It doesn’t bother me much, though.”

“Oh, sorry about that, Castiel.” Sam said, trying his best to muster up a smile though he was still thinking about his own dad.

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it, so it is alright. I’m just glad to have a family, I guess.”

**

“Ruby, I absolutely will not do that.” Castiel was blushing; it was obvious. His neck and face were beet red. Ruby was dangling a pair of pink panties in front of his face. Meanwhile, Jo was playing with a deck of cards with Meg on the floor.

“C’mon you blockhead. Anonymously send them to Dean. It’ll have him hot ‘n bothered for days on end, Cas. Then that’ll trigger his thoughts on _Who Could This Be- Part 1._ ” She snickered.

Castiel was slowly but surely getting annoyed. “ _No_ Ruby.” He pushed the lingerie out of his line of sight and took a seat on her bed.

Ruby let out a deep sigh, “Y’know, we want what’s best for you, Cas.” She patted his shoulder.

“I second what Ruby says Cas, but Ruby, don’t you think Cas can get himself a date?" She waited and gave a look at Ruby, " _On his own_?"

           "Yeah, give Clarence a chance. He's just a baby bird trying to fly on his own." Meg went back to sorting the deck of cards. Castiel sighed. Jo was right. He could do this. He could get Dean Winchester to like him.

          "Have his number?" Ruby asked tracing the thread on the bedspread. Cas looked down and smiled. "Oh my GOD. You do! Castiel Novak has Dean Winchester's number! How'd you manage that?"

         "I heard he gives his number to all the girls he wants to bang." Meg chimed. Jo hit her her shoulder.

       Cas ignored her comment. "I'm helping him with a chemistry project."

        "Any sketchy stuff happen then?" Ruby asked.

        "Sketchy?" Cas wondered.

        "Yeah, like trying to lean in closer to you, lingers at every touch, asks more about you than talking about himself, dilated pupils, feet pointed in your direction, invites you over more than needed..." Ruby's list could go on and on.

       Castiel shifted. "I feel like he was staring at me a lot...when I wasn't looking." Cas said.

        "You are quite the sight, Clarence. You own practically a hundred sweaters. He must be wonderin' if you're a weirdo yet or not."

       "Meg, I am not a weirdo, I can assure you."

       "Yeah, Meg. Says the girl with the heart of stone yet she's becoming a nurse." The dark brown haired girl rolled her eyes at Jo's remark.

      "Well, Cas. He seems pretty dreamy and I sure am excited to see where this goes." Jo smiled.

      "Thank you, Jo."

      "Hey, let's do a braid line! Cas, get in front!" Ruby commanded. Sometimes he wondered why he had only girls as friends.

**

 _"Hey Cas. Wanna hang out? 'M bored."_ Castiel woke up to a text from Dean on Saturday morning. It was timestamped at 7:33 am-ten minutes ago.

_"Don't we have a project to complete?"_

_"No shit Sherlock. Meet me at my place in twenty."_

Those twenty minutes were the quickest of his life. 'Why can't class go this fast?' He thought as he threw on yet another sweater after a quick shower. He ran up to Dean's door and was leaning against the wall at exactly 8:02.

Dean opened the door a minute later, another one of his famous grins plastered on his face.

       "Come on in Cas." He walked in and smelled a strong scent-Beer. He tried his best to ignore it. He didn't want to believe what his friends said about Dean: a girl loving college guy and clearly a drinker.

      "Why am I here?" He asked nonchalantly.

      "Huh, sounds like you don't want to be here." The grin reappeared and so did Cas' little friend. He decided to lean his hand against the wall awkwardly and somehow twist his legs so it didn't seem so obvious.

     Dean was arranging something on his desk--pictures. Cas squinted in attempt to see what was on them. Dean turned around when Cas was a twisted mess and a craned neck.

     "Oh uh...." Dean chuckled somehow not aware of the uncomfortable-looking Castiel leaning against the wall.

     "Take a seat, Cas. You ever see any good movies from the 80s?" He grabbed the controller and turned the TV on. Cas sat down.

     "No, not many. I watch _Full House_ sometimes." Dean groaned.

     "Cas, I'm gonna show you some true 80s movies."

Once the movie started, he felt more comfortable in the couch as he sank into it and slightly leaned into Dean. The feeling of Dean's shoulder was like heaven..

Minutes went by until Cas spoke up, "Why are you trying to educate me in media? How do you know I have seen everything and I'm just lying to you?" Dean smiled.

"I can tell. Back when you wore that ACDC shirt you didn't even say your favorite song. And an ACDC fan _always_ says their favorite song, Cas. _Always_."

Castiel furrowed his brows at that but smiled at it, "Whatever you say, Dean."

The movie was more of a wild thug like setting--a kind of movie Castiel would never partake in, but whenever he would take a quick glance at Dean’s face from the corner of his eyes, he seemed to be enjoying it. Plus, their shoulders had been touching; slowly leaning into each other’s bodies throughout the movie. Cas hoped Dean couldn’t feel him--his heart was beating a thousand miles a second. He could already imagine Dean jumping off the couch telling him to haul ass out of his dorm because he’s straight and he will never be into him.

_Okay. Castiel was over-exaggerating just a little bit._

Dean turned to him, “Liking the movie?”

“I am very much enjoying it, Dean.” Cas smiled. The dreamy Winchester’s phone went off that moment.

“Oh, one sec Cas, gotta text.” He picked up the controller and paused it then unlocked his phone. Dean’s face twisted in disgust.

“What?”

“Ugh, some girl is gettin’ all attached to me. I had a one night stand with her like, what, 2 weeks ago? I move on pretty quick with the ladies and she’s acting like I’m her husband.”

  
Castiel’s heart sank. Dean had a one night stand. With a girl. He swallowed, wondering whether or not he should get up and leave or just fight through this temporary pain. Dean could clearly tell Cas seemed different than he was a minute ago. 

Dean cleared his throat and set down his phone. "Let's unpause the movie, shall we?" He pressed play and went back to his comfortable position. 

 

Throughout the rest of the movie, Cas tried his best not to think about the text Dean received.

"Dean, why is that guy punching him in the face? Weren't they friends?"

"Yeah, but they're fighting over a girl, the uh- yeah! There she is," He pointed to the blonde haired neon clothed girl who appeared between the two brawling men, "That's her. Not much to look at-and she's probably forty years old by now." Dean said with a chuckle. As the fight went on Dean revealed he was rooting for Randy, or "the guy on the left" as he described him.

"I'm rooting for David, Dean."

"Why? He's like, the grunt of the movie." He said, his full attention at Cas at this point--the movie still playing in the background.

"I like his determination for the female lead. Randy just wants to get in her pants." Castiel felt like he was melting away, Dean was just  _staring_ at him, those green eyes piercing his own sea-blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess Randy was a bit of a dick the whole movie anyways." He said in reply. Castiel smiled, and so did Dean.

Perhaps Cas wouldn't be upset like he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own any media/tv show/band mentioned in the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise chapter 6 will be up soon...leave your comments/feedback/fangirling below!
> 
> Thank you!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up in a chair, his eyes not willing to open. He had a half drunken beer bottle in his right hand. The brown plaid stuck to his skin and his pants seemed to have disappeared, “Damn it-why so hot?” He slowly rose looking around the room.

_This isn’t my room_. A girl with brown hair and bangs in only lilac-colored underwear and a white tank was making the bed.

“Have a good night, Dean? I know I did.” She asked him from the other side of the room and adjusted one of the pillows.

‘ _Shit. I slept with whatsername_ ’ He stood up fully, looking for his pants.

“Oh, looking for your pants?” She pointed to the other side of the big bed. Her dorm was big. It wasn’t even a dorm--it was an apartment. Dean walked to the other side of the huge room and picked up his pants.

“You seem quiet.” The girl said. At least she seemed nice.

“Excuse me, what’s your name again?” He wasn’t in the mood; his head was throbbing. He realized there were 5 empty beer bottles scattered across the floor. He was too hungover to make conversation.

Her face faltered. Dean hadn’t even seen her face yet. She looked up.

It was Cas. The feminine body dissipated into smoke. It was Castiel’s body. Dean looked down, _He was enjoying this._

And he was more confused as ever.

“Why the hell am I-” His breath hitched when he sort of, maybe, accidentally glanced down at Castiel’s southern frontier. He felt something twitch so he moved a hand in front of his own.

“Cas? What are you?” Castiel didn’t speak, it was as if he was frozen...like Dean paused time. Cas was just staring at him. It wasn’t helping.

He eyed his jawline, the slight stubble, his adam's apple, his deep blue eyes, his cheekbones, the messy bed hair, his lips. _His lips_. Dean swallowed and tried to move. He couldn’t move.

“What the he-”

Dean woke up with a shout, “What the HELL?” He jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror.

He was dreaming.

About Cas.

And they had sex.

 

“I, I’m straight. I bang girls and I like it.” He said to himself despite totally getting secondhand embarrassment while watching himself say it in the mirror.

“I’ve just been hanging out with him lately...it’s not like I would get it on with Cas. I’m he-te-ro.” He said with a false reassurance.

Dean jumped into the shower--a cold one.

“Why the hell was I dreaming about me and Cas?” He mumbled to himself as he drew shampoo through his hair.

He couldn’t get that blue out of his head. And the pink of his lips. He rubbed his face and slammed the wall.

Luckily, it was a Sunday so Dean decided to make an impromptu visit to Sam.

**

_Knock, knock, knock_. Sam opened the door, he was chomping away on an apple. Dean pushed his way through and made himself at home.

Sam owned an apartment. It was mostly fancy silver colors and tile. He wasn’t sure how he even managed to get an apartment but he supposed Sam had been saving up since forever.

 

“Ha ha, wow Dean. Thanks for coming!” He was sarcastic but he meant well, it was his brother after all.

Dean didn’t reply, he was fiddling with the buttons on his plaid shirt.

 

“Something’s up with you.” Sam said walking over and taking a seat on the couch with him.

“Hah, thought you were going into law, not psychology.”

“I’m your brother, Dean! I know you like the back of my hand.” He crossed his arms and made a bitch face.

Dean still didn’t initiate any other conversation other than his one statement. His younger brother wasn’t sure if he should try to talk it out of him or make some coffee.

Coffee sounded better.

“You slept with a girl didn’t you?” Sam gasped, “I know it! You’ve got some feelings for her, huh?” Dean looked up at him with guilty eyes.

‘I just met Cas. He’s a guy. I’m a guy. It just...I’m straight....’ He thought for backing in his not-so-confident voice in his head. But Dean sure as hell was enjoying the dream when it happened, which really baffled him.

“No, I didn’t.” He said looking at the ground. Sam decided to change the topic.

“So, your friend Cas seemed nice last time we met.”

“Oh, uh...yeah.”

“You don’t seem so enthusiastic about him. ‘Thought you guys were pretty good friends.”

“Yeah, he’s cool. ‘M just tired.” He stretched himself across the white couch.

“What’s he like?” Dean looked at him with a strained face.

“Hey, I’ve only met him once, you know!” His coffee maker beeped, signalling it being ready.

“He’s smart.”

“That’s it?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“How’s Jess, Sammy?” Dean said sarcastically and far-too-energetically and clearly wanting to change the subject. Dreams do weird things to you. It’s like they haunt you for the whole day, especially if it is about someone you know.

“Oh, she’s great! Her and I have been having dates every Monday night. It’s her only free night…” Sam went on and on about his new college crush. Dean closed his eyes and listened, wishing he had something like that in his life right now.

_“I've heard about your smarts but I can tell you're the kinda guy who likes to party more than actually participate in college.”_ Dick Roman’s stupid words flowed through his mind, but he was right, wasn’t he? That’s all he was.. Drink beers, go party, get with a girl for a night, and forget about the day.

Sam had it better--he was in law--Dean was majoring in Engineering but he didn’t want to work with stuff like robots or build high-end fancy cars.

He wanted to fix them. He knows it was dumb, he could have finished high school with a GED and go to a cheap car school somewhere far away from home, but he felt he should put his brain to the test, as cheesy as it sounded. Many teachers told Dean he was smart but a troublemaker and despite his smarts, he may never make it into college because he cared more about things that weren’t school.

He wanted to prove them wrong.

And lately, the elder Winchester had been feeling lonely. And it wasn’t as fun and happy as the movies make it seem where the girl didn’t have a love interest and was pining over the hottest guy in school. For him, it was late nights with a few glasses of beer until he fell asleep.

“So, yeah, Jess, she’s great.” Sam finished. Dean noticed he only caught a bit of his brother’s rambling about her.

“That’s great Sammy.” He rubbed his eyes until there were colors.

“Hey, Dean! Don’t hurt your eyes, you still have four years to get through with those things to pass.” His brother said putting some sugars into his coffee.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, bitch.” He stood up and headed to the door, “I’m gonna go, nice chatting.”

“Okay...bye Dea-!” He closed the door and made his way to the exit.

**

Dean was heading to the library: a place he doesn’t like to frequent much. But he figured he could clear his mind (and probably put him to sleep) with the sight of dusty book spines and quiet whispers from across the building.

He reached the cement stairs and looked up at the marble columns guarding the front. Their campus had a very old library, clearly, the number _1870_ was inscribed on the wall above the door.

Surprisingly, the library was hustling and bustling with people--most likely trying to find a book to best suit their essay’s needs. He decided to take a seat at a table in the corner of the room. Of course, instead of clearing his head, all he could think about was Castiel. He looked at the books lining the enormous walls and all that came to mind was that Cas probably read a lot of books.

“Damn it…” He murmured tapping the table frantically. His heart practically stopped when a familiar face walked into the library wearing a bee sweater. Of course, it was Castiel. Dean wondered ‘why the hell did my heart stop! He’s just my friggin’ friend!’ and tried to look busy, which really was just whistling and looking around the room from his seat.

Castiel immediately saw him, of course. He walked over and took a seat.

“Hello, Dean.” He opened his backpack and set books down--something about _Linguistics_ and _Modern Language and Ties to the Past_. He ogled Castiel’s messy hair-the same exact hair he saw in his dream.

Gulp.

Castiel looked up, “What are you doing here?”

Dean faked a laugh, “What? Looks like I can’t read a book once in a while?” Castiel smiled a warm smile, which made Dean’s heart race a little faster. _‘Why is this happening! All it was was a dream! Nothing. Else.’_

He rubbed the back of his neck and decided to just look down at the table. _God was this awkward._

“Linguistics, huh?” He pulled over one the huge books that lay next to Castiel.

“I’m studying for the paper I have to write.”

“Seems pretty big then.” Dean said surveying all ten books that were set out.

“Yes, it is. My whole grade depends on it.” Castiel said nothing else after that, he just went on to reading.

“Need any help?”

“Oh, Dean, I’m-” The Winchester pulled over another book and opened it, “I suppose…” He seemed guilty that he wasn’t completing the whole paper himself.

“You are helping me with that stupid chem project, Cas.” Dean smirked and tilted his head at him, trying to get him to say yes.

“Fine. I need information that is clear to the evolving of linguistics through many languages.”

“Sounds good, Cas buddy. I’m right on it.” He rubbed his hands together and flipped to a random page; 73, even though he knew he had no idea what he was doing.

Minutes ticked by and the clock seemed to get louder each second. Castiel had already worked through three books, highlighting and notes evident in the margins and throughout the text.

Dean had only made it fourteen pages it. He found out he would never do anything in linguistics--ever. However, he tried his best to do it like Cas did.

Dean grabbed a yellow highlighter and began marking the information he felt worked best for Cas’ paper. The blue-eyed, dark brown haired boy eyed Dean.

“What?” Dean asked looking up. He was enthralled in the yellows he created.

“Nothing, I just like watching you so enchanted by a book.” Castiel’s face clearly showed regret once the words came out of his mouth.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised too.

Cas laughed and looked down at his book, “I mean, I just like to see you working hard on work. It has me confident for our next study session.” He quickly went back to highlighting and looking busy.

Dean was just left there, still staring at him.

Maybe he did like blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted! I was really busy fangirling over SDCC and all the such. I promise to be far quicker next time :) Enjoy! Leave your comments too!


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel’s walk back from the library had every nerve in his body popping like fireworks. Yeah, it was just a library date--or hang-out, which what it really was, but Cas didn’t mind calling it a date in his head.

It was such a surprise for him to see Dean there and it made the studying just as hard to do because having those green eyes pierce right through his soul makes it pretty hard to focus.

It was getting colder and colder as the days rolled by. Luckily, he had a dresser drawer committed to sweaters and sweaters only. There was practically every shade imaginable, or at least the ones he liked; navy blue, dark green, _bee pattern_ , for instance.

“Clarence!” A shout sounded from behind a row of bushes. He scanned the area and stood there, afraid someone was going to jump out at him. Or more specifically, Meg, since she was the only one that called him Clarence, anyways.

“Meg, I don’t have time for games.” His hands fiddled with the backpack straps. _No reply._ “Fine, bye Meg!” He began walking back to his dorm.

Then _BAM!_ The brown haired girl crashed into him and threw an arm around his shoulder. “How ya doin’ Cassie? Clarence? Castiel Winchest-” Cas slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around him. No one was in the area, luckily enough.

“ _Meg_ ,” He said in a tense whisper, _“Don’t be so obvious about it!”_ He started to storm away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, Cassie. But why can’t I tease a little?” Her voice was like a rich honey, always slurring at the ends. He looked at her, since he hadn’t seen one of his friends in days. She still wore the same leather form-fitting jacket and purple shirt with a necklace. Her hair was still that dark brown, like his. Meg had contemplated bleaching her hair just to get a few looks but she never got around to it.

“Your hair looks quite brown today, Meg.” Cas said ignoring what she said and kept moving along.

“Jo was gonna bleach it for me tonight. And Ruby ‘sgonna be there. Wanna come?” Castiel would usually accept but he had plans.

“Sorry Meg, I have work to do tonight for my paper.” He said.

“Alright, Clarence.” She smirked, winked, and sauntered away. He got back on track to walking back to his dorm, which luckily wasn’t far by now.

His only plans were to daydream about Dean.

**

It had been days since the library ‘experience’. Okay, he wasn’t one to lie; he was in deep. Like, really deep. Dean-wise, at least. He still had attended those god-awful chemistry classes to help _Dick_ Roman but luckily not every visit was treacherous since Dean was there.

Lately his days comprised of class, studying, thinking about Dean, getting distracted, then halting the studying since clearly his mind was somewhere else.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ He took his phone out of his pants pocket with a groan. Mom.

“Hi, mom.” He stared at the ceiling, trying to calculate how long his mother will suck up his time on the phone.

“Honey! SO nice to talk to you. See Gabe by any chance?” Castiel sighed, he hasn’t--in a long time, too. Who knows what he was up to.

“No mother, I haven’t.”

“Oh, I figured you had.”  
“We talked about this last time, I have not seen him in weeks.”

“Are you sure, honey? He’s your brother, Castiel! Perhaps we should meet for breakfast?” Her perky voice was too much to handle at any time.

“Well, studying has taken up a lot of my time.” His mom laughed on the other line. He was confused as to why she was laughing at his remark.

“I meant me and Gabriel! I know you’ve got a lot on your plate and you need time to get used to college and all, sweety.” Cas swallowed, tears forming.

“Oh, okay, mom. Is Anna or Hael there?” He wiped his eyes.

“No, they’re at school, silly!” Perky, again.

“Oh, okay...I’ve got to go study. Bye.” He hung up and flung his phone to the other side of the bed. He missed his mom. He missed Anna. He missed Hael. He missed Gabriel. He missed having family dinners and his sisters pestering him to play with them. He missed his family and the warmth they brought to him. He wished he could feel his mother’s hold on him again. It had only been a few months since he left home but he was still homesick. And lately he felt lately his mom only cared about the oldest counterpart of the family. Castiel knows what it is like to have many people in the family: some kids get more love than others at times. However, his mom had been asking about Gabriel far too much and far too little about himself. He just wish he could actually talk to his mom for once and she would listen.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

 _Shit!_ He completely forgot it was Thursday. He scurried to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes weren’t red and his hair looked fine. _'Se_ _ems good to me.’_ He slipped on his shoes and sprinted to the science building.

“Now, today’s the start of a new unit! Yes, that’s right.” Dick Roman was beginning his “start-of-class” speech when Castiel came like a whirlwind through the doors. All eyes on Cas, he just stood there awaiting a snarky spit of venom from Dick’s mouth.

He saw Dean sitting at his usual table. He grinned at Cas, which he was sure had his whole face burning pink.

“Castiel. You’re late.” He decided not to reply and just walk to the back of the room. “Your job today is to set up the class’ beakers and hot plates. If you were here _earlier_ this would have been done already. So hurry up.” Dick turned back to his class, his tone of voice still piercing and nefarious.

This wasn’t the first time he had to set up the lab so luckily he knew the cabinets everything was stored in. Last lab he set up, he needed ten hot plates and twenty beakers. The class seemed smaller today but Cas figured he would stick with the same number as before to be safe.

The hot plates were easy to place since they weren’t as fragile as the glass beakers. Within five minutes he managed to set out every one and plug them in.

Castiel walked over to the cabinet which stored all the beakers in the back of the room. His plan was to do two at a time instead of trying to push the limit and do three. Dick told him before: “I had an assistant once that broke a beaker. I downed his pay to only five dollars in the end for doing so. And let me tell you, Castiel, each beaker is worth thirty dollars and twenty five cents. So don’t break one or you will have to pay for the price of three.”

He glanced up at the glass which separated the cabinet and him. He grabbed another beaker but something caught his eye.

Dean was in his seat, like usual, but he was staring at Cas. His heart began beating quicker and quicker, _'Shit. He’s looking at me. Castiel, look normal!'_ He hastened his pace and tried to run over to the table to set down the beaker. It nearly slipped out of his hands and broke but luckily he stealthily grabbed it just in time.

“Distracted, Castiel?” Dick was right behind him. _‘When did he get there?!’_ The class began the dreaded walk to their assigned lab tables to begin work. He must have finished his beginning talk while Cas was in fact and true to what was said, _distracted_. By Dean Winchester, again.

“Oh, uh, sorry sir. No I was not, just trying to think of how many beakers we might need.” Dick smirked at him, but it wasn’t a “you’re off the hook smirk” it was a “you little rat” kind of smirk and it made Castiel nervous. He thought of Dean and his macho man personality he displayed. He fixed his posture and looked Roman straight in the eye.

“I’m going to get back to work, Professor Roman.” He grabbed two more beakers and handed them to the students empty handed.

“Hm. Alright, Castiel. The next task I need you to complete will be cleaning up all the beakers that weren’t properly cleaned by the students at the end of class.” _Sigh._ Cas was dreading having to stay in the lab for allotted two hours it lasted when he could be doing better things, like studying for his paper. He luckily brought his backpack with him so he took a seat in the opposite corner of the room from the lab tables and began to read through more of his linguistic books.

“No, _you_!” Castiel looked up and noticed that the two girls across from Dean and his own partner were flirting with him. A pang of jealousy rang through his body. He wasn’t sure if Dean was thoroughly enjoying it or not since all he could see was Dean staring at the girl and smiling.

Okay, who was he to lie to himself like this. Dean was thoroughly enjoying it, clearly. All signs point to the smile on his face and the way he leaned closer to the girl as if he wanted to get to know her more.

He quickly looked down and kept reading. Perhaps studying would be better to do to fill his time.

The clanking of beakers was enough to put him into a trance of his own; stuck in his studying and enthralled in the text. He loved linguistics. He always loved learning languages from a young age and once he got older, he loved trying to translate old texts. Even if he failed or could never even get past one line of the passage, he loved the challenge anyways. It was like his happy place, something he could fulfill his whole being into and let the world pass by while he was doing it.

For the time he was busy in his own world, it were as if something shook him out of it. He checked the clock. _A half hour left_. He figured he could get a head start if he began cleaning the beakers now. The class was already finished anyways and started on the lab questions.

Dean was sitting with his partner, luckily the girls were in their own group, but he still felt jealous.

He stole glances from time to time at Dean. He was talking to his friend and messing around, like usual. Guys like that Castiel usually disliked since they were so rowdy, loud, obnoxious, and 100% straight; however, Dean made it look cute. ‘ _Cute._ ’ Castiel thought once again, _‘I sound like a preteen.’_ Yet secretly he felt the word “cute” fit Dean’s description perfectly.

“Dude, did she ask you out or something?” Dean’s friend asked, intrigued and probably curious if he was going to get a little frisky that night with her.

Dean smirked at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows. His friend, let out a whistle and pat his back, “Winchester at it again!”

**

Dean felt different. Something just didn’t sit right with him. The girl in bed next to him, Mia, a brown short haired girl, was sound asleep. He continued to stare at the ceiling. He could feel the creepy crawling of three-in-the-morning all around him. It was silent. Too silent.

Something just wasn’t _right_. He looked at the clock; alas it was still too early to get up and go do as he please in the later mornings but it surely was just the right time to leave the girl while she was still unconscious.

He tip-toed out of bed and slipped on his jeans, shirt, and shoes. _‘Sorry Mia.’_ He thought as he cracked open the door and left.

 

The air was cold and crisp once he reached outside. Unfortunately he remembered that his dorm was on the opposite side and the walk would be treacherous and chilly.

He strolled along the sidewalks taking in the green bushes that lined them and the pink and purple flowers slowly beginning to wilt. The wrong feeling in his stomach came back. He felt dirty, which was odd for him--he’d had sex with girls numerous times--but why did it feel different this time?

**

He unlocked the room to his dorm and flipped the light switch on. He stripped himself of all his clothes and walked to the bathroom. In the mirror, he still saw himself, but he felt he had transformed--become Dean ver. 2.0. _‘But why?'_  He wondered. This just wasn’t like himself.

Dean turned on the shower and stepped in. The heat of the water was enough to put him to sleep right there. He grabbed the soap, a light shade of blue.

_Blue._

__

Right then and there he realized what was bothering him. For one thing, he had sex with Mia but didn’t even want it. He didn’t enjoy it and for sure he wasn’t thinking about Mia the whole time.

He didn’t want to say it out loud and he didn’t want to think it either, but he knew. Mia was just a way to pour his feelings into so he didn’t have to deal with them.

The image of Castiel popped into his head again and he couldn’t help but feel a little warmer inside--and he hated it, because he didn’t understand it...and didn’t understand why everytime he had been seeing Castiel lately he just really, _really_ liked it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this took me quite a while to post! So sorry for the wait, everyone! I hope you really liked this chapter :^) Comment, fangirl, or leave your feedback below, I love to see what you've got to say <3 Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I plan to write more chapters and I'm honestly so excited! College AUs are my favorite so I have always wanted to write one and complete it too. I'm super picky with fics, to be honest. I love super long ones, so hopefully this can turn out to be over 50,000 words or even 100,000 if you guys want more! Please leave comments/feedback/or anything you love about college au's and think would be funny/nice to see in this! Also, I plan to have smut in this, cause cmon, what's a college au without the smut? However, I'm most likely going to do a joint fic writing with someone because I am not very experienced at writing it! If any of you are interested in writing some of the smut for later on in the story, send me a message!
> 
> A/N #2: I changed the title because the old title I didn't really like all that much. Currently writing Chapter 2 right now, by the way :)!
> 
> A/N #3: Of course I do not own these characters or music/band/lyrics mentioned in the story.


End file.
